


Down Under

by xRabbitx



Series: Junkheads AU [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Sickness, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Jamie isn't feeling well at all, and Mako is looking after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First (and maybe only?) fic from Mako's POV. This one is really short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

*

It's one of the tough nights; there are many good days, and the good days are getting better, but the bad days are still there, and there's nothing Mako can do about it. He and Hannah take it in turns to sit by Jamie's bedside, making sure he has water, and that's basically all they can do other than emptying and cleaning the bucket next to the bed every now and then.

            It's 10PM when Mako takes over from Hannah, who's exhausted after having been by Jamie's side for almost 24 hours. Mako feels something cold surge through him as he steps into Jamie's room and sees Jamie lying there on the bed. Even though it's only been two days since Mako last saw Jamie, Jamie looks like he's lost at least another 10lbs. He looks tiny and feeble, and Mako almost doesn't dare touch him as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

            "Hey Hoggy," Jamie whispers and offers Mako a weak smile when Mako gingerly touches Jamie's shaved head. "Why the long face?"

            "You look like shit," Mako hums with a soft smile, and Jamie breathes out a laugh so small and unlike his usual snickering bark that Mako has to violently resist the urge to pick Jamie up and squeeze him in a hug so tight it would probably break him in half. He settles for crawling into the bed and curling himself around Jamie.

            “I know,” Jamie mutters. His forehead is cold and sweaty. “Feel like it, too.”

            “What do the doctors say?” Mako asks, trying to swallow down the uneasy feeling that’s threatening to crawl up his throat and out through his mouth.

            “Don’t know,” Jamie whispers. “Not dying, just—ngh’just feeling like I am. It’s normal.” And with that Jamie curls up, shuddering and trembling all over while Mako is on the verge of utter panic. He doesn’t know what to do, and the worst part is that there’s nothing he can do. It’s not serious; it’s just Jamie’s body trying to throw up when there’s nothing—not even stomach acid left—to regurgitate, so Jamie is left to curl up in spasms on the bed while Mako strokes over his shaved head.

            “You’re going to be okay,” Mako whispers, squeezing his eyes shut and holding Jamie tight once Jamie’s body has finally stopped twitching. “You’re going to be okay, right?”

            He hates the uncertainty in his own voice, and he hates it even more that Jamie can probably hear it, too. Mako is supposed to be the rock, the steady ground, that Jamie can cling to when things get rough. He’s not supposed to lie here, scared out of his mind and cling to Jamie like it’s Jamie who’s going to comfort him.

            “Don’t be scared,” Jamie tells him, making Mako loathe himself even more. “Hoggy, don’t be scared.”

            But Mako is scared; he’s so terrifyingly scared he can hardly contain it, and it’s honestly a miracle that he’s even walking and talking these days. Mako has never really cared about anything before, and he actually thought that he had managed to shut himself off from everything around him, especially the constant teasing and bullying, that he had managed to distance himself so much from other people that no one would ever be able to get under his skin again. He had been doing just fine at that until that day in the library where this skinny, limping weirdo had asked him about a book recommendation. Mako had already known then that he was fucked, and their first exchange in the parking lot where Jamie had hugged him, had cemented it all for Mako. He hadn’t even realized he was in love before it was much too late, and he had told himself that even if by some unholy miracle that Jamie was gay, there was absolutely no way he would ever look twice at someone like Mako. So when Jamie had kissed in that afternoon in the car, Mako had had to pinch himself hard several times by the time he got home to make sure that he hadn’t just imagined it all. And now he is lost. He is in so deep that the mere thought of losing Jamie is making him feel kind of sick.

            “Shit,” Mako murmurs, as he realizes just how intensely fucked he is, and he buries his face against Jamie’s back. He can feel the vertebrae poking through the t-shirt Jamie’s wearing, and he lifts up the shirt to kiss each and every one of them. There’s no way he can accept losing Jamie, nope, none whatsoever, and Mako is gripped by the urge to hug Jamie tight enough to make it hurt. He doesn’t do that, though. He opens his eyes and sits up to gently tug Jamie into his lap and cradle him.

            “You’re my whaiāipo,” he whispers, pressing his lips to Jamie’s cold forehead. Jamie doesn’t answer, because he has apparently fallen asleep in Mako’s warm arms. Mako stays by his side all night and he comes back as soon as he’s done with school the following day. By then, Jamie is feeling better, and he lets Mako fall asleep with his head in Jamie’s lap.

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you liked the fic even though it was really short.
> 
> I'm getting super anxious to start the college AU, so I'll probably only do one one-shot more before I ship the junk boys off to college :)
> 
> If you'd like to stay updated on the Junkheads series, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
